Love
by ninjahugs
Summary: This is a really short story.. Near sucks at love but it always catches up with him..Extreme OOC-ness..but it's akward..sooo..read it! it's a bit fast and i know..If you choose to take the challenge press 1   not literally but seriously lol


Love Matters

Disclaimer: I own Jami and Linda. Not Linda from Deathnote…Just another Linda ok? I don't own Vitamin Water or Deathnote. Though if I did I'd show all the different ways Light could die…but alas that's a bit evil and well too funny for Deathnote's seriousness…Enjoy anyways….BEWARE!: this is pretty damn close to a romanic-fic…Enjoy! _

"You guys, what are we going to do about L's birthday?" Jami asked. " I say we leave L alone and go see Saw 3D." said Near emotionless as usual. Except for the fact that he was

blushing ever so lightly. He was also looking a Linda. " Near you want to see _Saw 3D_? When did you dig deep into that big head of yours and realize that scary movies are the newest type

of comedy movies?" Mello said laughing. " Shut up Mello you held on to me when we watched Chainsaw Massacre. I didn't even know who you were. I knew you were hot and you were

faking it." Jami said. " Shut up *Marma*." Mello said smirking" how else could I get your attention?*" Jami blushed visibly. " Anyways how about we just chill out, rent a movie and eat junk

food- with L." Linda said. No one said a word. Everyone was looking a Near's retreating back. His delicate hands were clenched in tight little fists. He quietly slipped up the stairs.

Everyone sighed. A door slammed hard and the creaking of a bed was heard. " What did I do this time" Linda said. " I should have just lied." Everyone looked intently at her. " N-Near

confessed he l-loved me. And I told him I-I didn't love him." she said roughly through her tears. Jami came over to her and hugged her. " I told him I loved L. But then L rejected me. FOR

MISA!" Linda yelled through Jami's sleek brown hair. "shh shh. It's ok" Jami whispered. At that moment L walked through the door with Watari right behind him with bakery bags. (Yeah I

said BAGS!) " Wha-" L started " SHUT UP" everyone else said. Linda ran up the stairs and again we could hear the door slam and the creaking of yet another bed. Jami delivered L a cold

glare before going to comfort Linda. " What did I do this time?" L asked genuinely scared and confused. "Nothing" Mello said calmly though he was almost upset at L for turning away

Linda.

Upstairs

"Linda, Linda open the door" Jami called out. " Leave me alone" Linda said through stinging tears. " Linda, I swear if you don't open this door in the next 10 seconds Imma bust a cap up in

this doors' ass." Jami said through clenched teeth. Jami pulled out her gun and cocked it. " Three, two, one" Jami counted, pointing her gun towards the doorknob. On one the door swung

open. "That's better" Jami said. Next to the door Linda sat against the wall farthest away from the door. She was swinging a butterfly knife in her right hand and reading the back of her

pink vitamin water with her left. "Do you want to talk about it now" Jami asked. Across the hall Mello had Near lifted in the air with one hand. " Mello get off of me" Near said between

gasps. " Why in the bloody hell didn't you listen to her?" Mello asked between his teeth. " I did" Near said quietly. " When she mentioned L, I got jealous. So I pretended not to listen.

She got so mad so she left" Mello had let Near down softly down to the ground. " May I speak with Linda- alone?" Near asked even quieter. " Yeah let me go check with Jami" Mello said

walking out the door. " Are you sure you're ok?" Jami asked. " Yes *Mills*. I'm fine. For the third time." Linda laughing. Mello entered silently. "Do you think you could talk to Near?" Jami

and Mello said together. Jami whipped her head around hitting Mello with her long hair in the process. Without thinking Mello wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Jami blushed hard. Mello stood smirking. Linda began to laugh. " Dude get a room" Linda said walking out the door. She walked to Near's room. She pushed on the lower portion of the

door and it opened. Near didn't have to look up from his computer to motion for her to sit down in one of the many white swivel chairs. Near swirled in his chair finally facing her. " Yes?" he

asked big smile on his face. " I love you" Linda said an even bigger smile on her face. Near's smile faded a bit. "Linda, I loved you before" Near said his face now clear of emotion. " and I

love you now but not as much." " I understand that Near" Linda said " but I disagree. I want a relationship with you" Near's jaw dropped down to the floor." _She really does love me"_ Near

thought. Linda rolled over to Near and carefully pushed his jaw back into place before placing a soft, light kiss on his lips. They both blushed. They tried kissing again. Across the hall in

Jami's room unexplainable things were happening. Down the hall Watari was sitting in his chair, reading his newspaper happy to have soundproof walls. Across from Watari's room, Roger

was reading about plants and wished he had soundproof walls. And on the last door on the hall was L and Misa. Misa was trying to explain why she tried to commit suicide for the 40th

time when she knew Light Yagami ( *backwards Im a gay*…lol) wasn't coming back for her. He was dead. L interrupted her again with a kiss. It was filled with passion and intensity that

Light never gave her. " Well L, I never knew you had it in you" said Light Yagami ( Im a gay …ok two more times..promise *pinky promises with reader*)

Explanations: Mentioned with asteriks (*) or numbers…

Marma: inside joke with one of my friends and my band class. My characters name is Jami and when you take off the (I) it's jam. So my band teacher thought of marmalade (type of orange jam). I hope it's sweet.

2. Hopefully you found out that Jami and Mello are kind of alike in a sense but completely different. Like Yin and Yang. Different but Equal. They are also in a romantic relationship. ( please

don't flame me because of this, Mello fan girls…I bow down to your incredible speed in which you use to kill a …..Mello-hater….Im totally on your side…

3. Mills: that's my nickname. I actually am known by Mello at school and sometimes at the aftercare I volunteer at. But my besties always call me Mills. Love Ya'll!

4. Im a gay Light.: This is a totally random fact but it's hilarious. When you spell Yagami backwards it's im a gay. Told you…lol..

Review, Love and I might dedicate the next chapter to you!


End file.
